


Mother's Day 母亲节

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Leia很清楚，他们绝不可能被生擒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day 母亲节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784945) by [Gigi_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair). 



—

 

    Leia很清楚，他们绝不可能被生擒。

    因为她是Ben的母亲——对她来说他还是，并将永远是她的Ben——也因为她通晓战争谋略。听起来可能挺古怪的：但她一直不愿相信自己失去了Ben，直到他和Hux一起推翻Snoke并成功夺权的那一刻。在这之前，她总是能用“Snoke的影响”来为Ben的暴行开脱——即使他亲手杀死了自己的父亲。然而Snoke一旦倾覆，不再大权独揽，她便失去了再次见到儿子的机会。

    “Organa将军。” Kaydel Ko的声音很轻。他们不希望Leia过来。不是因为她年事已高，而是因为她在这次任务中花下的心血。但这正是她非来不可的原因。如果对方是与无数次与他出生入死的老朋友Ackbar和Statura，他们会理解她的想法。因为他们知道她的脊梁骨有多硬。反倒是这位年轻的后辈，把她当成易碎品了。

    “你找到他们了吗？”Leia单刀直入。皇宫的结构错综复杂，但现在整座建筑已被完全废弃。长达一周的攻坚战后他们终于突破了城墙，此刻她依然保持着战斗状态，虽然此后他们再未遭遇任何敌人。

    “是的，将军。”Ko的神色不安，Leia猜到了缘由。出发前她就已经猜到了。

    “我想看看他们。”于是Ko领着她穿过几道华丽的门扉。

    王座大厅极尽奢华。显然源于Hux皇帝的品味，Leia心想，除非Ben真的已经变了这么多。墙上装饰着壁画。夜色从透明的拱形铁窗流泻进来，淌过地面红白相间的石砖。王座矗立在房间较远的一头，是一座高台上两张巨大的扶手椅，摆着天鹅绒靠垫。王座前的台阶上躺着两具尸体，一具浑身漆黑，一具是沾了腥红的白。

    Ben作势遮掩在Hux上方，似乎当时想为对方挡住爆能枪的能量。事实上，他更像是在确保两人同死于一击之下。Ben为什么不用原力扭转这次攻击？或许他正苦于力量的衰退。或许他们受袭时猝不及防。或许这是两人在已知希望尽失时的刻意之举。

    Leia独自走向房间那头。Ko在门边安静等待。Leia放下枪，把Ben沉重的尸体拖到台阶之下。

    她一直怀着份微小的嫉妒，毕竟Luke赶在父亲死前见了他一面，还来得及开口道别。但在这里，道别都成了奢望，不过她还是摘下了Ben的头盔。开关发出嘶嘶的声响，她移开那层金属，对上眼前的面容——她的男孩儿。

    他脸上有疤，但她已经知道了这个。这没有让她惊讶。他的发间有一抹灰白，但他已经四十多了。这也并不令她意外。让Leia没想到的是Ben脸上的安详。他闭着双眼，如果没有胸口鲜血淋漓的伤口她甚至会以为他尚在沉睡。 _你那时快乐吗？_ 她默默想着，把一缕散发从他额前拨开。 _你现在归于平静了吗？_ 她将永远不得而知。

    她也搬动了Hux的尸体，把他移到Ben的身边，在台阶上留下一串可怖的血迹。Hux属于最糟糕的那类恶人，权力欲勃发，纯粹的邪恶。他比Snoke更为成功地引诱了他的儿子。 _Snoke_ _从我手中盗走了我儿子_ ，Leia看着那个身披完美定制华服的颀长身影， _你又从_ _Snoke_ _手中盗走了他。那么我俩现在成了什么？_

    然而徘徊在此也得不到更多。毕竟一切都为时已晚。Leia俯身吻了Ben，飞快地，吻在颊上。他的躯体还残留着热度。离开前，一阵忽然的冲动驱使她把Ben的手覆在Hux手上。这大概是Ben想要的。他的动作和选择已经证明了这一点。而她的感受已经无关紧要。

    “火化他们，”她走过Ko的身边时说道，“体面些。”Leia相信对方能如实遵守命令。

    她现在需要点新鲜空气。宫殿的四周环绕着优美的花园：Leia决定在那儿转转，调整自己，然后返回飞船，离开这个地方。向外走的途中，她拐进某处角落，差点撞上一个孩子。

    那是个男孩。Leia好久没和孩子打交道了，所以她猜不出他的年纪。也许七岁，或者八岁。他拥有致密的黑发，苍白的皮肤。 _听差的男孩？_ Leia猜测着。 _侍者的孩子？_ 但他高贵的衣着否定了这个猜想。

    “晚上好。”男孩对她说话，面无惧色。他的口音和Hux一样，透着帝王的威严，“我在寻找我的双亲。”

    “他们是谁？”

    “皇帝陛下和伦大人。”

    Leia后退一步，惊讶万分。看得更仔细些，她能察觉这孩子和Ben有几分相像。当然，如果想要一个孩子，非传统的方式可以很多，但她从没想过Ben会动这样的心思，也不觉得Hux和他会有兴趣组建一个家庭。

    “我很抱歉，”Leia没有再说下去。她自己得知父母的死时，想要的是坦诚相告，而非支吾搪塞，但那时她已经比这个男孩大上好多了，“他们……他们不能继续和我们在一起了。”她努力朝他投去一个鼓励的微笑，“我叫Leia。”

    “Leia，”那男孩重复了一遍，“你是位公主。”

    “是的。”另一个世界里，她的确是。

    “我父亲告诉过我。”Ben对自己的孩子提过她？Leia有一丝感动，即使她并不确定她想知道这孩子告诉她的信息，“我是个王子。”

    “你叫什么名字？”

    “Anakin。”噢，当然，Leia早该猜到，“我父亲说有一天你会来这儿。在他们死的时候。”所以，没有搪塞，“他说你会带我离开。”

    “什么？”

    “我会和你待在一块，我会做个乖孩子。”Anakin挺起胸膛，像个小小的士兵，“我不怎么爱哭。我父亲不希望我这么做。但偶尔流一点点眼泪是可以的。他是这么说的。”

    这不可能。“不。对不起。我不能。”Leia已经老了。她不能收养一个成长过程完全与自己理念不合的孩子，即使他是她孩子的孩子。

    _孩子的孩子_ 。她以为自己永远不会用到这个词。

    “我会带上我的东西，”Anakin庄重地说着，仿佛一个微缩版的皇帝，紧接着他又说：“我可以带上我的模型飞船吗？”这会儿他听起来又像个小小的Ben了。

    Leia想象着Ben还活着的时候他们是如何相处的。他爱这个男孩吗？教导他？像Han陪自己一样地陪他玩耍，追着他跑过大厅，抱起开心大叫的小家伙然后吻他，挠他痒痒，把他抛向空中？Ben会是什么样的父亲？

    “是的，当然，”她对Anakin说着，然后给了他一个她和自己父母从未有过的机会：“你想和他们说再见吗？”

    他们回到王座大厅，Leia很庆幸她把Ben和Hux摆成了一个深情的姿势。 _两人还活着的时候，这孩子从他们身上看出感情了吗？_ 她希望现场没有那么多的血迹，或者她至少合上了Hux的双眼。

    Anakin坚忍地站在他们脚边，小小的嘴唇抿成一条冷酷的细线。Leia对他感到同情，拿一只手搭上他的肩头。让她惊讶的是，他靠近了些，让自己贴在她的身旁。

 _照顾好他。_ 这些话语回荡在Leia脑中，清晰得像是真实的声音。是Ben。Leia毫不费力地认出了他，虽然她在他还是个孩子的时候就没再听过他真正的嗓音。 _照顾好他，_ Ben又说了一遍。 _这一次，请做得更好些。_

Anakin哭了，发出轻轻的，但依然不失身份的抽泣。Leia的眼中蓄满泪水。她忍住了它们，但紧紧拥抱了Anakin。他也回抱了她。 _好的_ ，她在脑中尽全力放声说着她的承诺，希望Ben可以听见。 _好的，我一定会。_

 

End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> “我曾经是也永远是你母亲。”  
> 母亲节贺文。


End file.
